Adventure Time: I Knew You Before I Met You
by QueenCelina33
Summary: It's been a few days since 7 year old Princess Bubblegum's birthday. She's been using her new art easel a lot lately. But, one day, she paints a boy from her dreams. A boy that she believes may be her hero. But. who is this boy? Implied Fubblegum/GummyBear pairing. Enjoy:D


**_I Knew You Before I Met You_**

Peppermint Butler walked up through the large halls of the Candy Kingdom castle, walking past the other castle staff and the candy cane pillars holding the structure up. The candy servant was carrying a small platter with a few snacks for the princess. Peppermint Butler began to head up the stairs, heading for the highest floor of the castle.

Peppermint Butler was the closet and most loyal servant of the young ruler of the Candy Kingdom, 7 year old Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum. Princess Bubblegum's 7th birthday was only a few days ago, and it had been a huge celebration. All of the citizens had brought the candy royal wonderful gifts. But, there was one gift from Peppermint Butler that PB absolutely loved.

When PB was younger, she had always wanted to be an artist. So, when Peppermint Butler had gotten an art easel and a set of hundreds of paints for her, Bonnie was thrilled. For the past few days, she had been working on painting, staying up in her room more often.

Peppermint Butler walked down the hall and up to the entrance of the princess's bedroom. He knocked on the door with one hand.

"Who is it," said a young voice inside.

"Peppermint Butler, M'Lady," said the mint servant. "I have a few snacks for you, Princess."

"Okay, come in, Peppers," said PB.

Peppermint Butler opened the door and stepped into the young royal's bedroom. Even if she was spending a lot of time in her room, he was surprised how clean PB had kept her room. The princess had her easel set up in the middle of the room, with a few bottles of paint sitting on her bed sheets. PB was wearing her apron, which was covered in multi colored paint splatters. She had a paintbrush in one hand, a paint palette in the other.

The butler smiled when he saw a few splatters of paint on PB's cheeks. He went up to the princess and set the plate on her bed. "A plate of apples, oranges, and pears to keep as a snack for you, Princess," said Peppermint Butler.

PB smiled. "Thank you, Peppermint Butler," she said. "I'll call for you if I need anything else." Once the mint butler had left the room, Bubblegum turned back to her easel. Lately, she had been having dreams; dreams about a boy. _'No,' _she thought. '_Not a boy, but a future hero. A hero who will become the greatest in Ooo.'_ Princess Bubblegum looked at the paints on her palette. There was black, baby blue, blue, white, peach, green, and lime. PB dipped her brush in the black paint, and began painting.

Princess started by painting a circle, just a circle. She dipped her brush in the peach and filled in the circle, then added two black dots. She painted a small curve for his smile. He had a confident and innocent smile. PB then painted a white hat around the boy's head. It was a plain white hat. PB frowned; it needed something more. She painted two little ears on the hat, so it looked like a bear. '_Perfect,_' thought the candy royal.

Princess Bubblegum dipped her brush in the black again and began to outline his torso. She filled in his shirt with a shade of baby blue. PB added his shorts and shaded them with a regular shade of blue. Using the black again, she added his arms, painting him with his hands on his hips. PB gave him short blue sleeves and painted his arms peach.

As she stood back to admire her work, Bubblegum frowned. Something was missing. But, what? PB snapped her fingers when she realized what was missing. Every hero needed something to carry his stuff in. Using the green and the lime paint, she painted her hero a backpack, lime on the top, green on the bottom.

The princess stepped back to take a look at the painting. She smiled. '_This is my hero,_' she thought. '_This is the boy who one day, will come to save me from this dull and drab life of royalty. We can go on lots of adventures. And maybe, just maybe, he'll be my true love._' PB grinned at the thought of this hero from her dreams being her true love.

PB whisked the painting off of her easel and climbed onto her bed. She reached up with the painting and put it on a nail in the wall. Now, whenever she wanted to see her hero, Princess could just look above her bed, and there he would be, watching over her.

Peppermint Butler walked into the room. "M'Lady," he said. "Have you finished your painting yet?"

Bubblegum turned to look at her butler. "Yes, I have, Peppers," she replied. "Come and take a look."

The mint butler walked over to the bed and looked up at the painting the princess had painted. He couldn't believe how good the painting was. The male in the painting looked so real, it seemed as if you could reach in and shake his hand. "Very wonderful, painting, Princess. But, I must ask, who is this young man?"

PB sighed. "I don't know, Pep But," she said. "I've been having dreams about him. I have a feeling that one day, I'm gonna meet him. And when I do, he could be my true love."

Peppermint Butler smiled. "That is a very nice thought, M'Lady. And you did a very nice job." With that being said, the butler left the room, leaving the Princess with her thoughts.

PB looked at the painting. '_I know that I'll find you one day,_' she thought. '_And when I do, I know that we can live happily ever after. I'll find you soon, my hero._'


End file.
